Camp Mushroom
by Superluigi821
Summary: Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Peach, Toad and later Daisy go camping. However, Mario starts ruining everything. Will the gang have a great time or will they end up being killed by Mother Nature? Hilarious story! Chapter 11 up finally! Please review! -- CANCELLED!
1. The Tent

"Hey Mario, let's go camping!" Luigi shouted one day.

"Okay...lets invite Peach, Toad and Yoshi as well!" Mario said. And they did.

Soon, they were all in the car driving to the woods.

"Hey Mario, since when do you have a car?" Toad asked.

Mario looked at him, thought for a moment and then replied, "Since the day I got it," and then kept on driving.

Toad was going to ask another question but then shut his mouth.

Peach asked, "Do we have everything we need?"

Mario then replied, "Yes. We have food...tents...sleeping bags..." but then the princess told him to be quiet.

"We do have everything, I just checked," Peach said.

Peach didn't actually check but she actually just wanted Mario to be quiet. After a three hour car trip, five stops to go to the bathroom, and two stops to go eat, they all finally arrived in the dark, creepy woods. They all got out of the car and started stretching.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi shouted, because it was the only thing he knew how to say.

"Ok guys. The woods are a dangerous place, so you have to be careful," Mario reminded everyone.

Luigi, Toad, Peach and (even Yoshi who can't speak English) all said, "Whatever."

Luigi looked at Yoshi surprised.

"You can talk?" Luigi asked him.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi shouted Luigi.

Luigi ignored Yoshi.

"Ok guys, help me put up this stupid tent..." Mario said.

Toad pushed Luigi. "You help him."

Mario and Luigi spent about an hour trying to put up the tent.

"Will you guys hurry up?" asked Peach impatiently.

"Maybe if you would help!" Luigi screamed.

Peach sighed, walked up to the brothers and put up the green tent in less than a minute.

"How...did you do that? Why didn't you do that earlier!?" Luigi was annoyed.

"Because..." Peach was about to say something but ignored the brothers and walked away.

"Ok, now that we got the tent up, what do we do?" Toad asked.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi shouted.

"No Yoshi, we're not going to eat. We're going to...hike!" Mario said.

"Ok. Let's hike, but if you promise me that when we come back, we're going to eat. Ok?" Peach asked.

"Ok!" Mario said.

Then they shook hands.

"Uhh...umm...can we just go?" Peach asked.

And so, they went out to hike! But will something happen? Where and when did Mario really get the car from? Is Peach hiding something? Can Yoshi really talk? Find out...soon!

(This is my first story so it's probably very bad)


	2. Hiking

The gang hiked through the woods while Mario sang a dumb song.

"Do the Mario! Swing your arms from side to side, come on it's time to go do the Mario! Take one step and then again, lets do the Mario altogether now! You got it! It's the Mario! Do the Mario!" Mario sang.

"Mario, be quiet!" Peach shouted.

Toad picked a purple flower from the ground and smelled it. He then threw it on the ground.

"It smells like Mario's socks!" Toad said, disgusted.

"Yoshi..." Yoshi said.

"Mario, I think Yoshi is hungry," Luigi said.

"Nonsense!" Mario shouted, "Yoshi is always hungry."

After an hour of hiking (by this time, it was nighttime), everyone but Mario was now bored.

"Mario...I'm hungry!" Peach said.

Peach was so hungry, that she bent down and ate a (dead) flower from the ground. She then spit it out.

"Fine. Lets go back to the campsite. Too bad, we're lost and don't know where to go," Mario smiled and then laughed.

"WHAT? WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" Peach was very mad.

"Never mind," Mario kept on walking.

"WE'RE LOST IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE! AND YOU JUST ACT AS IF EVERYTHING IS OKAY?" Peach slapped Mario in the face.

"Ow!" Mario cried.

"Actually, we're not lost. The campsite is over there," Luigi pointed to the tent and Mario's car.

"YES! Now what did you bring to eat Mario?" Peach asked.

"Six Mushrooms...oh wait never mind. I ate those this morning, heehee," Mario laughed nervously and then Peach slapped him again.

"Don't worry. I brought a bag of Marshmallows. It's not much but...you know it's something," Luigi said disappointed.

"But to roast the marshmallows we need a fire," Toad said.

Mario snapped his fingers.

"I know how to make a fire!" Mario shouted with excitement.

Mario's ready to make a fire so they can all eat marshmallows! But how will he mess things up?

(This was a very short chapter I know. Please review anyway!)


	3. Fire

Mario grabbed two sticks and started rubbing them together. The gang watched for about ten seconds before Toad took the sticks away from him.

"No Mario! That is NOT how you make a fire!" Toad shouted.

"Well, I've seen it work in television now give me that," Mario took the sticks from Toad.

Mario kept on rubbing the sticks for another ten seconds before Yoshi ate the two sticks.

"Yoshi!" Mario shouted at Yoshi.

"Hey Mario. Don't be so mean to poor old Yoshi!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Didn't you see him? He ate the sticks!" Mario shouted at his brother.

"Mario, Mario, Mario. Why don't we use a Fire Flower instead of two sticks? It'll be easier," Luigi suggested.

"Yeah!" Peach, Toad and Yoshi cried.

"Yoshi, you can talk!?" Luigi asked Yoshi.

Yoshi just looked at Luigi and said, "YOSHI!"

"Forget it," Luigi said.

"The problem is, I didn't bring a Fire Flower," Mario said.

"But I did!" Toad said.

Toad ran to Mario's car and took out a black bag. From the bag, he pulled out a Fire Flower. Toad tossed the flower to Mario, while Toad put the bag back in the car. Mario then became Fire Mario. Mario shot a fireball at the ground, and fire came out.

"YAY!" everyone cried.

"Now for the Marshmallows," Luigi took out the plastic bag of Marshmallows from the car.

Luigi took out five sticks and handed them to his friends. They each put the Marshmallows on the stick and held them over the fire. Then, when the Marshmallows were roasted enough they ate them.

"Marshmallows are SO YUMMY!" Mario, no longer Fire Mario, said with enjoyment.

As Mario held one of his Marshmallows over the fire, he accidentally dropped the stick (and the Marshmallow as well of course). When Mario picked up the stick, the Marshmallow was covered in fire.

"The Marshmallow is on fire! NO!" Mario started screaming.

"Mario, calm down!" Toad said but Mario ignored him.

Mario then screamed.

"OH NO! The Marshmallow is dead! No!" Mario then tossed the Marshmallow and it landed in the tent.

"Uh oh," Toad, Peach and Luigi all said at the same time.

The fire from the Marshmallow spread to the tent and burned the whole tent down. Everyone just looked at the tent, until it was just ashes.

"Uh...sorry guys. I guess I kinda destroyed the tent and the Sleeping Bags. But you know, we can always sleep in the car!" Mario said.

"MARIO!" they all said, even Yoshi.

"Hey, at least we still have the fire and the Marshmallows too!" Mario said.

But of course they didn't care. Mario was slapped by Peach, kicked by Luigi, punched by Toad, and hit with Yoshi Eggs until he fell on the ground defeated.

"I'm getting sleepy. Anyone else?" Peach asked.

Luigi, Yoshi and Toad raised their hands. Mario immediately stood up.

"Wait! Before we go to sleep, shouldn't we tell _scary stories_?" Mario asked.

"Fine, but make the stories quick," Peach said.

"Scary Stories?" Luigi shouted.

Mario nodded, and with that Luigi screamed.

It's time for Scary Stories! But just how scary will these stories be? You'll just have to read the next chapter...if you're not scared! Mwahahahaha!

(Remember: Please review!)


	4. Scary Story at Night

"One dark night...Grandma got ran over by a reindeer!" Mario exclaimed.

Mario was trying his "best" to tell a scary story but...he just couldn't.

"I know a scary story!" Peach told Mario.

-

Two Toads, one named Fred and the other one named Frank were walking down the street back to their homes. Fred was a red Toad and Frank was a blue Toad. They were both only seven years old. They were on their ways back home from school (it was 3:00 P.M.). A long the way they saw a mansion.

"It's the scary mansion," Frank whispered, shivering at the cold air blowing on his skin.

"Hey, Frank. I bet you're too scared to go in the mansion," Fred told Frank.

Frank stood there, shivering even more.

"But..."

"Chicken, chicken, chicken!" Fred interrupted.

Frank then got mad.

"Ok then! I'll prove I'm no chicken!" Frank yelled at Fred and walked to the mansion door.

Frank rang the doorbell and the door opened...by itself. Frank stepped in the mansion. It was very dark and almost no light shone in the mansion. Frank couldn't see anything in the mansion. It was all dark. Suddenly he heard a noise behind him.

"Hello?" Frank barely spoke, because his words were stuck in his throat. They couldn't get out.

"Hello," someone whispered from behind him.

Frank immediately screamed and ran out the mansion. When Fred saw Frank run he asked him what was going on.

"A monster is behind me! A ghost! Something!" Frank shouted wildly.

Frank and Fred looked at the mansion until they saw a wolf (that stood on two legs) come out. They both shouted and ran to their homes. Frank was only half-way home when he tripped down. Frank got up and felt a hand touch his shoulder. Frank slowly moved his head back and saw the wolf. That was the last thing he saw.

-

Peach finished her story. Luigi was now crying because he was so scared, Toad was shivering, Yoshi was _almost _crying and shivering and Mario just stood there smiling.

"Mario, it's supposed to be scary," Peach explained to Mario.

Mario just looked at her and said, "Oh." Mario then screamed.

"I think it's time to sleep," Toad mentioned, looking at his silver watch which said 11:00 P.M.

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep. I'm going to have nightmares!" Luigi shouted.

However, how will they be able to sleep if Mario burned the tent? Well, I guess you have to keep on reading.

* * *

**I don't think this chapter came out very well. But anyway please review and also, thanks to all the people who have reviewed this story! **


	5. Fish in the River

"Mario, do you have an idea where we will sleep tonight?" Peach asked Mario.

"In the car!" Mario cried.

"There's not enough room for all of us," Peach reminded Mario.

"Yeah there is! If we all...just squish together," Mario told Peach.

"Fine. You win," Peach replied.

Mario, Luigi, Peach, Toad and Yoshi all got on the car. The gang had to sleep while sitting on the seats, instead of laying down on a warm bed so they didn't sleep very well. Also, they had no blankets or pillows. After a while, they all fell asleep.

-

Mario is sitting below a tree, holding a Chocolate Chip cookie. But then the Cookie Monster (Sesame Street) comes.

"Hey! My cookie!" the Cookie Monster shouts.

"No! Mine!" Mario shouts back.

The Cookie Monster takes the cookie away from him and opens his mouth. Mario watches in horror as the Cookie Monster eats his cookie.

"Omm, nom, nom, nom!" the Cookie Monster made horrible noises while eating Mario's cookie. Mario then screamed.

-

Mario woke up. He was still in the car and it was still nighttime.

"Oh good. Just a dream," Mario told himself.

Mario looked around. Everyone was still sleeping. And Luigi was snoring very loudly. Mario sighed and continued sleeping. The next morning, Mario was the first to wake up.

"Good morning guys!" Mario shouted, not realizing everyone was sleeping.

With Mario's loud screaming, everyone woke up.

"Hey Luigi! How are you?" Mario asked Luigi.

"I was fine, until you woke me up," Luigi told Mario.

They all got out of the car.

"I'm hungry. What are we going to eat?" Peach asked Mario.

"I know!" Mario shouted and ran off into the woods.

"I hope he doesn't return," Luigi told Peach.

Mario walked through the trees until he reached a river filled with Cheep-Cheeps.

"Hi little fish!" Mario whispered.

He jumped in the river and grabbed five Cheep-Cheeps and took them out of the water. They bit Mario's hands, and tried to jump back in the water however Mario didn't even realize the Cheep-Cheeps were biting him. He walked back to where everyone was.

"Mario? Why are you so wet?" Toad asked Mario.

"I jumped in the water, and brought Breakfast!" Mario exclaimed holding the dead Cheep-Cheeps.

Two of the Cheep-Cheeps were red, one was green and two were blue. Peach, Luigi, Yoshi and Toad looked at Mario in a weird way.

"What?" Mario asked them.

"I really wasn't expecting to eat Cheep-Cheep in the morning," Peach told Mario.

"But princess, it's the only thing we can eat..." Luigi said, in a sad voice.

They all had no choice but to eat the Cheep-Cheeps. The Cheep-Cheeps were disgusting because they weren't cooked, but here, in the woods, there was no way to cook them. Yoshi ate his fish in one bite.

"I'll never eat Cheep-Cheep again in my life!" Luigi told his friends after he had finished eating.

"Me neither," Peach and Toad replied.

Mario got up.

"Hey guys! Let's hike again!" Mario exclaimed.

"Whatever," they all said, even Yoshi.

Once again, Luigi was surprised that Yoshi had said something but he decided to ignore that. They all started walking around the woods until Toad spotted a cave.

"Hey, guys look! A cave!" Toad shouted.

"Let's go inside!" Peach said cheerfully.

"No! I'm scared! There may be monsters in there," Luigi told Peach and then he started shivering.

Mario looked at Luigi, shrugged and walked in the cave. He was soon followed by Peach, Toad and Yoshi. Luigi however stayed outside.

_I'll just wait here outside, waiting for them to come out, _Luigi told himself a million times.

After what seemed like hours, Luigi decided it was time to go in the cave to look for his friends. But first, he ran back to the car, took out a blue bag, and from that bag took out a black flashlight. Luigi ran back to the entrance of the cave and turned on the flashlight.

"Time to look for Mario!" Luigi shouted.

But is Mario still a live? Is the Princess a live? Is Toad a live? Is Yoshi a live? And is Luigi going to survive? To be continued!

(I'm trying to make the chapters longer, in case you haven't noticed.)


	6. Cave of Darkness

"Go Pikachu!" Ash shouted.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu replied.

Pikachu started jumping around in circles. And then-

Ooops. Wrong story!

Anyway, Luigi entered the dark cave. He turned on his flashlight and then started shivering. Luigi wasn't shivering because it was cold inside the cave. He was shivering because he was scared AND it was cold inside the cave!

"Mario!" Luigi shouted.

No reply.

"Peach!" Luigi shouted.

No reply.

"Toad!" Luigi shouted.

...Uhh...no reply.

"Yoshi?" Luigi shouted.

The only reply was the sound of air. Luigi kept on walking.

"Anyone?" Luigi shouted.

"ROAR!" replied a loud voice.

"Who's there?" Luigi asked.

Luigi saw a dark figure up ahead. He shone the flashlight on the figure and it was...a bear! Luigi screamed and dropped his flashlight on the ground.

"It's...a bear!" Luigi screamed in horror.

"Yes, I'm a bear so what? Are you racist or something?" the bear asked.

Luigi couldn't speak.

"Luigi! It that really you?" a familiar voice asked him.

"Mario!" Luigi cried with joy.

This was one of the first times Luigi was actually happy when he saw Mario.

"Where's the others?" Luigi asked Mario.

"Over there, eating Spaghetti," Mario explained, while pointing to a dark corner.

Luigi picked up his flashlight, and shone the light on the corner. There was Peach, Toad and Yoshi all eating Spaghetti. They all waved at Luigi.

"You know this guy?" the bear asked Mario.

"Yeah. He's my cousin," Mario told the bear.

"Brother," Luigi corrected him.

"Oh yeah. My brother," Mario laughed.

Then, Mario explained to him that the bear was a nice guy and that he had given them food (Spaghetti)! Luigi and the others then enjoyed some Spaghetti and after eating, they exited the cave and went back to the car.

When they exited, they noticed it was nighttime. They walked back to the car, got on the car and decided that they had to sleep in the car again. But then…

"Why don't we sleep in the cave of the bear?" Toad asked.

"Because the bear told me that at night, he snores loudly," Mario explained and then immediately fell asleep, this time, having nightmares about a Tickle-Me Elmo.

"Whatever," Toad said and went to sleep, dreaming of being king of the Mushroom Kingdom.

Peach went to sleep, having a nightmare of Mario kidnapping her. Yoshi had a dream of living in the Fruit Kingdom, where everything was edible (and where he ate everything and even _everyone_). And Luigi had a nightmare of Muffins destroying the world.

What happens next? Is the bear actually a good guy? Why am I asking you questions that you don't know the answers to?

(Ok, I tried to make this chapter long but I didn't make it long enough. Anyway, please review!)


	7. Daisy Joins the Camp

"Luigi..." Daisy whispered.

She was in her bedroom, in her castle, which was in a desert far away from the Mushroom Kingdom. The desert was known as Sarasaland. Her bedroom was orange and blue, with many decorations of blue flowers. On the wall was a picture of Luigi and her hugging each other.

One of her servants, an orange Toad, came in.

"Is there something wrong Princess?" the Toad asked her.

"Luigi! Luigi! He's missing! I can't find him anywhere!" Daisy shouted.

"I should've told you earlier...uhh Luigi-" the Toad couldn't finish his sentence.

"HE DIED!?" Daisy screamed.

"No...he went camping," the Toad explained.

"Without me!?" Daisy screamed.

"See, he tried to tell you, but you weren't in the castle, so he told me to tell you where he was and then...lets just say I forgot to tell you," the Toad said, laughing nervously.

Daisy was angry. Her face was red, with anger.

"YOU'RE FIRED!" Daisy yelled. She said it in a voice so loud, that she let the whole world know that the Toad was fired.

Then, the next second, Daisy was calm.

"But before I fire you, you have to take me to where Luigi is," Daisy told the Toad.

"But I-aww, forget it!" the orange Toad shouted.

Five minutes later, Daisy and the orange Toad were in an orange car.

"Here we come! To the Mushroom Woods!" the Toad shouted.

-

_Back with Mario _

The next morning, Mario was the first one to wake up. And yes, once again he screamed and woke everybody up. That morning, the gang went to visit the bear...

"We're hungry and we don't have anything to eat. Do you have anything to eat?" asked Peach.

The bear sighed.

"No I don't," he told the gang and looked at Mario.

The bear thought about eating Mario for breakfast. He smiled an evil smile at Mario and Mario just looked at him.

"Well, we can always call Pizza Hut so they can deliver the pizza to us," Mario told the bear and the others.

Luigi smacked his forehead.

"Pizza Hut doesn't deliver pizza to the woods," he told Mario.

Mario only looked at him confused, while the bear took out a knife, ready to kill Mario and then eat him.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi screamed.

"Hey why do you have that knife on your hand?" Toad asked.

"I have this knife because I WANT TO EAT MARIO!" the bear shouted.

Peach, Luigi, Toad and Yoshi gasped, then screamed. Luigi grabbed Mario's arm and they all ran away back to the car.

"Mario! He could have killed you!" Luigi shouted.

"Is that bad?" Mario asked.

"Yes. It is," Toad told Mario.

"Mario, you have to be careful!" Peach told Mario.

"I don't remember Mario being that dumb. Something must have happened to him. Did he hit his head or something?" Luigi whispered to Peach.

"I don't know," Peach whispered to Luigi.

_HONK! HONK! _

"Hey! I recognize that sound! It's...Daisy!" Luigi shouted.

And there came Daisy and the Toad in the car. Daisy got off the car and Luigi ran up to her and hugged her.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming here?" Daisy sounded mad.

"Because..." Luigi started mumbling something.

"Umm, guys? I'm kinda hungry over here," Toad told everyone.

"Yoshi," Yoshi replied. (That meant 'I agree' but no one actually understood what he said.)

"Oh, I brought some food," Daisy told the gang.

She went to her car and got out Corn Flakes and milk and even plates and spoons! They all started eating their cereal.

"Hey, can I eat too? I'm hungry," asked the Toad in Daisy's car.

"No, but I can eat you!" a familiar voice shouted.

"THE BEAR!" everyone but Mario, Daisy and the orange Toad shouted.

The bear came out of nowhere.

"OH NO!" the orange Toad screamed.

He got in Daisy's car and started driving away, while the bear followed him. What will happen next? Will the bear eat the orange Toad? Will the orange Toad and the bear get a name or will they still be called "orange Toad" and "bear"? Will I stop asking so many dumb questions? And WHY am I asking you the questions?

TO BE CONTIUNED!

(Sorry there wasn't a new chapter in a LONG time, but it's finally here! Please review!)


	8. It's Raining Outside

"Yum! Yum!" Mario shouted eating his Corn flakes.

"Mario, don't talk with your mouth full," Peach told Mario.

Then out of nowhere came a Lakitu carrying a map.

"Hello campers! You want some of my maps? I can sell one to you for fifty coins," Lakitu explained.

"No thanks," everyone but Mario shouted.

"Yes! Please!" Mario shouted.

Mario put his hands in his pocket but his pockets were empty, so he took some coins out of Luigi's pockets.

"Hey!" Luigi cried.

Luigi punched Mario in the face trying to get the coins back but it was too late. Mario had already tossed the coins to Lakitu. Lakitu threw map on the ground and then flew away. Toad picked up the map.

"It's a map of the woods," Toad explained.

"Let me see that," Luigi said as he took the map from Toad violently.

Toad got a paper cut from that and started crying.

"We should have brought a First-Aid kit," Peach told Mario.

"I did, but I thought the band-aids were stickers so I decorated the car with stickers," Mario explained.

Peach slapped Mario again.

"Well, this map looks like it was drawn by a three year old!! This is a rip-off!" Luigi shouted.

Luigi ripped the map into pieces.

"You hurt Mr. Map," Mario started crying.

"We were supposed to have a good time! But now look at this! You stole my money, you burned the tent, you do everything wrong Mario! Leave and don't come back!" Luigi yelled at Mario.

Mario only looked at him with a sad look and walked away into the endless woods. Everyone just stood quiet.

"I think I was too mean to him," Luigi whispered.

"I agree," Toad told Luigi, still crying in pain because of the paper cut.

Then it started raining. Everyone got inside Mario's car and looked outside the window watching the rain fall on the ground.

"Mario's somewhere out there. Do you think he's cold and lonely?" Peach asked.

"I think so," Luigi told Peach in a sad tone.

Luigi then opened the door of the car and ran outside looking for Mario.

"Luigi! No! It's too cold outside! Daisy yelled, but Luigi didn't listen. He kept running.

"Mario! Mario! Where are you?" Luigi yelled as hard as he could.

There was no answer. Luigi stood there looking at the endless woods and then saw Mario tied to a tree. He had his eyes closed.

"Mario!" Luigi cried.

"Mom, I don't want to go to school," Mario yawned, and then realized it was Luigi talking.

"Mario! What happened?" Luigi asked.

"These weird Toads came and tied me up. They were speaking in another language. I think they said something about eating the fat guy," Mario explained.

"Oh no, they want to eat you! They're cannibals!" Luigi shouted.

"Nah, I think they eat leaves," Mario told Luigi.

Luigi looked at him like he was crazy (which he was)

and untied him.

"Come, we must get back to the tent-err, camp," Luigi told Mario.

It was still raining, and the rain fell down the brother's hats. They all ran to the camp but they were stopped in the way by a cannibal. The cannibal was a Toad, with a brown Mushroom hat, and no shirt or shoes. Only the white pants.

The Toad said some strange words but if we were to translate them, they would be this: "I'm going to eat you!"

Luigi looked at Mario.

"Mario, you know what to do," Luigi told him.

Mario started spinning in circles, singing "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star".

"No, not that!" Luigi shouted.

Luigi ignored Mario and kicked the Toad in the face. The Toad started screaming and bit Luigi's leg. Luigi grabbed a stick and poked the Toad in the eye. The Toad shouted and was now blind. He ran in circles until he crashed into a tree and was knocked out.

"Come on Mario, let's go back," Luigi told Mario.

And they both did. When they got to the car, everyone was already asleep. The brothers got on the car and went to sleep and the next morning, Luigi didn't feel so good. He started sneezing and coughing.

"Aww, Luigi. Looks like you got a cold," Daisy told Luigi.

"Must have been from being out in the rain yesterday," Luigi told her and told everyone the story of the cannibal Toad who tried to eat Mario and Luigi.

"Luigi, you better get medicine," Peach told Luigi.

"No I'm fine," Luigi told the gang.

But Luigi kept sneezing and coughing. But are the cannibals still after Mario and Luigi? Will Luigi just stop sneezing? When will I stop asking questions?

**(Remember: Please review and thanks to all who have reviewed!)**


	9. Have it Your Way

"Oh I'm hungry," Daisy told the gang.

"Me too," everyone replied, even Yoshi.

Luigi looked at Yoshi.

"Will you just tell me the truth: Can you speak English?" Luigi shouted angrily.

"And the weather today will be sunny. Oh and Happy New Year everybody!" Yoshi replied.

Everyone looked at Yoshi amazed. Well, everyone but Mario.

"Did...he...just speak?" Luigi asked.

"Oh that reminds me. A while ago Yoshi ate a radio," Mario remembered.

"Well that explains why he's telling the weather..." Luigi thought.

"Wait did he just say it's New Year's Day?" Peach asked.

"Yeah, he did," Toad replied.

"We should have brought a calendar!" Peach told Mario.

"I did bring one but-oh wait, no I didn't," Mario exclaimed.

"And today at 1:15 A.M. forty Toads were killed when a firework exploded in their faces. Turns out, the fireworks were actually Bob-ombs," Yoshi, I mean the radio inside of Yoshi, said.

"I blame it on you," Mario told a stick on the floor.

"Well I'm bored. AND hungry," Toad told everyone.

"Let's eat at Burger King!" Mario cried.

"No," everyone else said.

"Have it your way," Mario thought.

"A new Burger King is now open in the Mushroom Woods! Don't ask why it's in the middle of the woods, but anyway, have it your way!" the radio inside of Yoshi exclaimed.

"YAY!" Mario shouted.

"Fine. Let's eat at Burger King. Also I hope they have bathrooms in there, I really have to go!" Luigi told everyone.

After walking for about ten minutes they found the Burger King. The gang walked inside and found it empty except for a red Shy Guy with a crown.

"Hello. May I take your order?" asked the Shy Guy.

Luigi ran into the bathroom.

"I want a Kid's Meal!" Mario shouted.

"Hamburger with no cheese," Peach said.

"Same," Daisy replied.

"French fries," Toad said.

"Kid Cuisine," the radio inside of Yoshi said.

"Umm, we don't sell that," the Shy Guy told Yoshi.

"Actually, I think Yoshi wants everything on the menu," Peach told the Shy Guy.

Luigi came back from the bathroom coughing.

"Cheeseburger," Luigi told the Shy Guy.

"Will that be all?" the Shy Guy asked.

"Yes!" Mario shouted.

A while later the gang got their food and sat on a table and started eating. Then the Shy Guy with the crown came.

"CONGRATULATIONS! You guys are our first customers!" the Shy Guy shouted.

"Sure. Whatever," Luigi told the Shy Guy.

"You win five dollars!" the Shy Guy handed Mario five dollars.

"But, that's not the currency in the Mushroom Kingdom..." Luigi told the Shy Guy.

"I know," the Shy Guy said and ran away.

"Green paper! Stop killing trees!" Mario shouted and ate the dollars.

Luigi smacked his head. After half an hour they all finished eating and went back to the campsite and found...the car gone?

"Dude, where's my car?" Mario asked.

"I think it was sold on EBay," Toad told Mario.

"Where are we going to sleep tonight? Mario burned the tent so we can't sleep there. The car is gone so we can't sleep there. And...oh where are we going to sleep tonight!?" Luigi asked.

"On a tree," Mario suggested.

"And remember: Buy one toy at Toys R Us, get one free!" the radio inside of Yoshi said.

"YOSHI!" Yoshi started screaming.

It felt very odd having a radio inside of you. Specially when it spoke, it was annoying for Yoshi. So...what will Yoshi do about the radio? Where did that Shy Guy go? Where will the gang sleep tonight? Will they sleep on a tree? Why is that Burger King in the middle of the woods? Where is Mario's car? Do Burger Kings exist in the Mushroom World? Why is the sky blue?

There are so many questions that need to be answered. Oh and don't forget, why do muffins start with the letter "M"?

**(Well, this chapter was short. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! ) )**


	10. The Doctor is in the Cave?

"I'm bored. What do we do now?" Luigi asked.

"Find my car! I need it!" Mario shouted.

"Whatever. Come on guys, lets go look for Mario's car," Luigi told everyone.

They climbed up mountains. They looked under rocks-big rocks and small rocks. They looked in the rivers. They look everywhere, but the car was not to be found.

"Dude! Where's my car!?" Mario screamed out.

"I know a place we haven't looked," Peach whispered.

"You don't mean..." Luigi asked.

...Mario and the gang then found themselves inside the bear's cave. It was empty.

"Where do you think the bear went?" Daisy asked.

"He's probably eating honey," Toad told her.

And there, in the middle of the cave was Mario's car.

"How did it get in here?" Luigi asked.

"With the power of the force!" the radio exclaimed.

"Mario, I think we need to take Yoshi to the hospital, so the doctors can get his radio removed from his stomach," Luigi told Mario.

"No problem!" Mario exclaimed.

He then started spinning in circles, and 'magically' he appears in a doctor suit.

"IT'S DOCTOR MARIO!" everyone exclaimed, except Yoshi who was busy crying because he hated getting operations.

"Now, now little Yoshi everything will be ok," Dr. Mario told Yoshi.

Dr. Mario took out a small knife and looked at the others.

"What?" Peach asked.

"Leave. This is a doctor operation! I need silence and quiet!" Dr. Mario told his party.

Yoshi stood up and was about to leave.

"I told them to leave, not you!" Dr. Mario exclaimed.

Peach, Daisy, Luigi and Toad decided to leave the cave. Outside...

"Luigi, I'm worried. What if Mario kills Yoshi because...you know he has mind problems," Peach told Luigi.

"Yes, but Dr. Mario has never done anything bad. But its still strange: Mario wasn't crazy before. Ever since he went to space, his been acting kind of...silly," Luigi told Peach.

After a few minutes, Dr. Mario exited the cave, without Yoshi.

"How is Yoshi?" Peach asked worried.

"He...he..." Mario didn't finish his sentence.

"HE DIED!?" Toad yelled.

They all started crying, except for Dr. Mario.

"No. He's ok," Dr. Mario told them.

They stopped crying, wiped their tears and hopped up with happiness.

"Except..." Dr. Mario, again, didn't finish his sentence.

"You cut his arm?" Luigi asked.

"No," Mario replied.

"You cut his foot?" Peach asked.

"No," Mario replied.

"You cut his tail?" Daisy asked.

"No..." Mario replied.

"You cut his mouth?" Toad asked.

"NO!" Mario replied.

"We give up," they all said at the same time.

"I kinda had a little problem with the stomach so...Yoshi won't be able to eat food for five weeks. But I also have good news," Dr. Mario said.

"What?" they all asked.

"I removed the radio from Yoshi's stomach and now its safe with us!" Mario exclaimed.

Dr. Mario then started spinning and turned back into the Mario we all know...and hate. (Or...love...) Yoshi then came out of the cave...he looked normal except his stomach was tilted a little bit to the right.

"Yoshi!" Peach cried.

Peach ran up to Yoshi and started petting him.

"You poor thing," she said.

Peach looked at Mario.

"It's all your fault!" Peach yelled.

"No it's not. It's Dr. Mario's fault," Mario told Peach but was quickly slapped across the face.

Mario started crying and ran inside the cave. He then came out on his shiny, red car.

"ROAR!" a bear's roar could be heard from far away.

"Oh no, that bear is coming back to the cave! Let's get out of here!" Luigi shouted.

All the gang got inside Mario's car. Mario started driving, only to then crash into the tree. The bear was right behind the car.

"EEK! No!" Peach shouted.

Uh oh! Problems for the gang! So what will happen next? Did Mario leave the radio inside the cave of the bear? W-okay fine. I'll stop asking questions. But anyway, please review!


	11. Going Back?

"Hey Mario, let's go camping

So in the last chapter...well, Dr. Mario removed the radio from Yoshi's stomach. I'm not too sure how he will survive, but we can just guess. Also, the hungry bear who wanted to eat Mario and his friends came and the gang tried to escape by getting in the car and having Mario drive them out of the area. But Mario driving isn't a good idea, and he ended up crashing the car. So now, that everyone is inside the car and the bear is just outside...what will happen?

Mario jumped out of the car.

"MARIO? ARE YOU CRAZY!? Oh...wait...yeah he is," Luigi said.

Mario turned into Dr. Mario. It was time for a dumb, clueless doctor to fight a huge, hungry bear...yeah...

"I'm gonna defeat you with my doctor knife!" Dr. Mario yelled.

"And I'm going to eat you with my sharp teeth," the bear thought.

Dr. Mario ran at the bear but the bear simply moved to the side. Dr. Mario kept on running and crashed into a tree. He then fell on the ground, knocked out.

"OH NO!" everyone in the car screamed, except Yoshi.

The bear walked up to the car.

"Don't eat us!" Toad screamed.

"I...wasn't going to eat you. I was just going to ask if you've been to Burger King yet," the bear told them.

They all froze for a minute. Luigi walked out of the car and nodded. He then punched the bear in the face, and the bear fell back and hit the ground...and got knocked out.

"Case closed!" Luigi exclaimed as he walked over to Dr. Mario.

Luigi picked up Dr. Mario and slapped him across the face. He immediately woke up.

"What just happen?" Dr. Mario asked.

"You crashed into a tree...two times. First time, you crashed while you were driving the car. And the second time, you tried to stab a bear with a knife only to crash into a tree," Luigi told him.

"I destroyed my own car!? ...I blame it on Barney," Dr. Mario then got up.

With the car now destroyed, the gang had to walk back to the campsite...which didn't exist anymore because the campsite WAS the car and the car got destroyed so...there is no campsite.

"Well what now?" Peach asked.

Luigi randomly fainted.

"Man down! Man down!" Toad shouted.

"Luigi! Wake up!" Daisy then began crying.

"Dr. Mario will save the day!" Mario said.

He took out a knife.

"Mario! He only fainted! No need to cut his body in half or something like that!" Peach told Mario.

"I see," Mario replied.

He then took out a sword.

"Mario..."

"Fine!"

He took out a bucket of water.

"Mario...first you need to check to see if he's alive..." Peach told him.

"Oh. Okay," Mario replied.

Mario started poking him with a stick.

"No Mario! Not like that!" Peach exclaimed.

"Who cares what you think?!" Mario asked.

He dumped the bucket of water on Luigi. Luigi instantly got up.

"What just happen? And...why am I wet?" he asked.

"Because mom never told you how to use the toilet," Mario told him and started laughing.

What Mario got was a punch in the face by Mario.

"So, what do we do now?" Toad asked.

"I say we should go back home," Daisy suggested.

Everyone but Mario nodded and agreed.

"NO! I SAY WE HAVE MORE FUN! I SAY WE GO EAT SOMETHING! I SAY WE GO BURN A BUNCH OF TREES USING FIRE FLOWERS! I SAY WE GET CAPTAIN FALCON TO FALCON PUNCH A ROCK!" Mario yelled out.

"Who cares what you think," Luigi replied.

Luigi, Daisy, Peach, Toad and Yoshi all walked away leaving Mario behind. Mario sat down.

"Well, what now?" Mario asked himself.

"I don't know," Mario replied.

"Hey, want to climb a tree with me?" Mario asked.

"Eh, sure. Sounds fun. I'm very bored," Mario replied to himself.

"Let's go!" Mario-wait a minute...

Mario climbed the tree. Once he was at the top he could see Luigi and the others leaving the woods.

"HEY! Guys! Don't leave without me!" Mario shouted.

Mario tried to run, but since he's on the top of the tree-well, running on a tree isn't a good idea, so he fell off the tree and landed on a rock.

IT'S SUPER EFFECTIVE!

Mario got up and started running trying to find his friends. Soon, he realized he was going in circles so he decided to take out a cell phone.

"Since when did I have this?" Mario asked as he looked at the shiny, red cell phone that lay in his gloves.

Mario just pressed random buttons.

"Hello?" the guy on the other line said.

"Uh, hi. Umm, I'm Mario Mario, I'm stuck in some woods, can't get out and I need help. Someone come and rescue me," Mario said.

"...I hate prank calls," the guy said and hung up.

"That didn't work?" Mario asked.

The bear then suddenly appeared behind Mario.

"If you want me to, I can take you to my house. You can live there if you want. I'm sure your friends don't want to be with you," the bear told Mario.

"Yes. They all hate me," Mario replied.

"Come with me! To my cave!" the bear lead Mario to his cave and showed him a yellow bear.

"This is my brother Pooh," the bear explained.

"HONEY!!" Winnie the Pooh screamed and started jumping up and down.

"OOH I LIEK HONEYZ TOO!" Mario started jumping up and down.

"OOH HONEY!" the bear jumped up and down as well.

Back in the Mushroom Kingdom, Luigi arrived home.

"Finally! That was a pretty boring trip though. I never want to camp again, Mario," Luigi said.

Luigi looked around.

"Mario..." Luigi remembered they had left him behind.

Luigi then walked outside the house worried.

"Should I go back..."

I'm sorry it took so long for the new chapter to come! School really has made me stopped working on this, but it's finally here! I rushed through this chapter, but I promise it won't happen with other ones. So anyway, what will happen to Mario? Is Winnie the Pooh and the other bear evil? Why didn't Luigi punch Mario harder? Why is honey so delicious? Why did I take so long to write this-oh wait, I explained it just now didn't I? And I just asked another question-that's so awesome, right?


End file.
